bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Agent Z
Hey guys! hi Archives Archive 1 Welcome Hi, welcome to Bakugan Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Blze page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kasei (Talk) 17:23, May 1, 2010 New Bakugan Idea Check out Crusher Dragonoid.-Leonidas1234 18:35, June 6, 2010 (UTC) How bout Blitz destroys the cloning machine and it destroys Omega because he's a clone but first Omega turns himself into the Ultima-Zero Core and Blitz gets the Core inside him and turns into Code Dragonoid and he can turns his DNA Code into another Bakugan and Blaze gives Kyle Quake Dragonoid. NO-Leonidas1234 18:46, June 6, 2010 (UTC) It was an idea but then Blitz gives the Core to Quake Dragonoid and it's like an Angelo Diablo Bakugan and it can be Omega or Quake and it has seperate personalities. I will think it over. How was my Crusher Dragonoid article though?-Leonidas1234 18:48, June 6, 2010 (UTC) It's awesome. It will be in the end when Blaze estroys the Machine and there is a countdown. Omega turns into the Ultima Zero Core and goes inside of Blitz. Blitz uses it to destroy the machine. Ever clone goes boom. And Kyle cries but Omega's soul survived and turned into Quake Dragonoid. Brb None of the clones die. Omega made a promise to Kyle after he returned after seperating from Hydro as Ultima-Zero HydroDragonoid that he would never leave Kyle again and would stand and fight no matter the challenge but he would never let himself die again.-Leonidas1234 18:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) He isn't hurting any clones he's just taking them out of the misery of Wrath who started to control them. What about Naga Skyress,Gamma Drago,and some others. They dont die.-Leonidas1234 19:58, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Let's say all the clones except Omega get sent to a new Dimension called Code Vestroia where all Bakugan with doubled DNA Codes go, and Omega goes with Blaze and Blitz t o edstroy the machine. K. Just none of the good ones die.Especially Naga Skyress,Gamma Drago,Phi,and Omega.-Leonidas1234 20:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) They don't die they just become energy for the Perfect Core and then evolve into more powerful forms. They are all in their final evolutions except Omega and Phi is human except the Apollonir D.N.A.-Leonidas1234 20:06, June 6, 2010 (UTC) The only ones that die are the stupid ones Lets just stop this conversation. Imagine this. An employee of SpinMaster or SegaToys saw my Crusher Dragonoid article and though it was a good idea.-Leonidas1234 20:14, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Let me make one too! K. Try a variation of an existing bakugan.-Leonidas1234 20:17, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Armor Dragonoid You want me to make the article or you?-Leonidas1234 20:36, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Can you make it. I will make the basic structure but you write all the information.-Leonidas1234 20:44, June 6, 2010 (UTC) OK that's cool That's cool I will rate it when its finished.-Leonidas1234 20:47, June 6, 2010 (UTC) k Are you writing it?-Leonidas1234 20:56, June 6, 2010 (UTC) No too tired. Ok..............(Sigma Drago eats George Bush) Kyle:Omega spit him out. This is to far for your hatred of his presidency.-Leonidas1234 21:01, June 6, 2010 (UTC) That woke me up!!!!!!!!(blaze's new Snapzoid eats Barrack Obama) Blaze: Snapzoid don't eat my Slaves! Eat your own! Wanna brawl as ourselves.-Leonidas1234 22:29, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Me Too. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 22:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Hey Rec wazzup? Lots of things. This pic is STILL awesome. Lol. Let's convince Kasei to let us be Admins. I hate BD, I can't win, and it screwed up all my stats. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 00:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I can't use the Launcher I bought. On BD??? '-Rec' Yeah. Wait, is it the white on, that looks different than all the others?????? '-Rec' Yes how did you know I bought one once, if you warp Downtown, there's 2 girls, if you talk to the one more to the right, you have to do a lot of stuff, one of which involves that launcher. '-Rec' O ya involving Ella? Yep. thanks You're Welcome '-Rec' Do you ever get to use it? Sadly No. '-Rec' Sucks. It's the coolest Yeah, I ended up buying the cheapest Aquos one. '-Rec' Wow that's the worst. Wanna battle me? Sure. '-Rec' Are you on BD?-Leonidas1234 01:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I am, I'm just not playing. '-Rec' Oh :( -Leonidas1234 01:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Why, did you want to brawl????? '-Rec' Yes but I logged off-Leonidas1234 01:24, June 7, 2010 (UTC) But I can get back on.I do want to brawl.-Leonidas1234 01:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) OK, just warp Downtown, I'm on the Coredem Server. '-Rec' I cant,Im watching Toy Story 2 now.-Leonidas1234 01:28, June 7, 2010 (UTC) OK. '-Rec' Where are you now>??? On the couch. --Recgameboy | "OK, let's go, you don't need 5 when you have me." 19:44, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Im making another bakugan.-Leonidas1234 19:51, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Who would of guessed? I wanted to put down a new character that is featured in Bakugan Clones and Bakugan Wars.-Leonidas1234 20:20, June 7, 2010 (UTC) HEY AZ, I know of another game. --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one Hit me. 20:29, June 7, 2010 (UTC) What is it-Leonidas1234 20:31, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a PSP, or PSP go??????????? '-Rec' I lost mine but I might get one for my birthday soon.What is it though?-Leonidas1234 20:52, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Click Here --Recgameboy | I got 99 problem but Monarus ain't one Hit me. 21:00, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Never Mind I heard of that already.-Leonidas1234 21:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) There's a lot more to use in it. '-Rec' I love SoulCalibur!! Kyle is not the first BakuHuman.He was the first defective clone brawler though.-Leonidas1234 22:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Let's make him the first. Don't edit it i am. Please make it that they would have to triumph over an evil that could destroy the universe,the first bakuhuman,and the deadliest villain ever-Leonidas1234 22:35, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Nah I'm just gonna write it as a Prolouge to the Gaurdians. Bakugan Wars will be epic.-Leonidas1234 22:39, June 7, 2010 (UTC) What is Bakugan Wars? It is the sequel to Bakugan Clones and The guardians-Leonidas1234 22:40, June 7, 2010 (UTC) The Gaurdians Sequel is The Story of Clash Kuso. It is a sequel that focuses on the fight against Wraths son Krion.-Leonidas1234 22:58, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Clash is the main character with Kyle's so Taka and Bella. Bakugan Wars has Sado as the main character and Clash is away at the moment.-Leonidas1234 23:03, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I know but Clash teams up with SAdo and becomes the main characters along with him. Clash and his girlfriend Bella. That looks a lot like Fabia. K. Have you read what I have so far in Bakugan Wars?-Leonidas1234 23:07, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Also its Ultima Vestroia not Ultima-Zero Vestroia and the beings should be the 8 guardians of Ultima-Vestroia-Leonidas1234 23:10, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Don't delete my part in Bakgan WArs. Ok. Im adding more though-Leonidas1234 23:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Im adding to it though-Leonidas1234 23:17, June 7, 2010 (UTC) That rulez I just made an LOL moment.-Leonidas1234 23:21, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok let's watch. It involves Naga Skyress.-Leonidas1234 23:23, June 7, 2010 (UTC) I edited by mistake. Its ok. It set me up for a good moment.- Leonidas1234 23:30, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Haha. Krion is actually going to be more evil them Wrath.-Leonidas1234 23:32, June 7, 2010 (UTC)